


I'm not staring, but even if I am, I can't help it

by ProminentStar



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cafe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminentStar/pseuds/ProminentStar
Summary: An AU where BoBoiBoy is in denial of his crush on a certain bespectacled teen who frequents the cafe he works at. No actual plot, I'm sorry. This is just something I need to get off my chest. FangBoy, sorta.





	I'm not staring, but even if I am, I can't help it

Boboiboy continues to stare at the unfamiliar yet starting-to-become-familiar-over-the-past-few-weeks face behind purple framed spectacles. Hunched over the counter with his elbow on the said counter and face resting in his palm, he blinks slowly, gaze refusing to tear away from the way how gorgeously nimble fingers tuck a stray lock behind an ear. 

 

"Dey, you're not even trying to be inconspicuous about gawking at another guy," A voice comments from behind him. Eyes going wide and posture shooting straight up, Boboiboy's mouth is quick to spill out words to try and disabuse his friend, Gopal, of such ideas, "What are you talking about-? I wasn't gawking- I was just making sure the customers...are," he clears his throat, "...enjoying the food here." Freaking smooth.

 

Yaya lets out a disbelieving sound and purses her lips. "Of course you are," She rolls her eyes, clearly unconvinced. "Just please concentrate on your work." She advices firmly as she walks past over to BoBoiBoy, holding out a tray of ice cold beverages and neatly decorated slices of cake.

"Here, I need you to send this over to that table over there," Yaya instructs, nudging her head to her right to indicate the direction of said table. A round table not too far off, occupied by two girls who seem to be talking to each other quite excitably as they could hardly keep their eyes off the same spiky haired, bespectacled heartthrob BoBoiBoy himself had his eyes on earlier. 

Boboiboy frowns slant, "Right." 

 

Xxxxxx

 

"He's gonna have the carrot donut and green tea again, I bet," Gopal snickers low to his friend upon noticing the familiar, unmistakable bespectacled customer approaching the front counter his best friend is currently manning. "And you're gonna go gaga over the guy all throughout his stay. Only wishing 'senpai' would notice you~" 

At that, said best friend, BoBoiBoy, nudges his friend in the gut and hushes him, " Zip it."

"No need to get all testy, sheesh." Gopal grumbles as he tries to nurse the spot he was jabbed in with a few rubs. Shooting Gopal a dirty look of his own, BoBoiBoy momentarily forgets the customer now standing by the counter, watching as how the employee in obtrusive orange cap hisses, "Keep quite, Gopal. It's so not funny, okay? As if I would ever have a crush o-" 

Words die out when BoBoiBoy turns his gaze away from his friend, only to be greeted by the sight of that 'certainly not cute' bespectacled boy instead. 

He freezes. And stares. They both stare at each other for a few long seconds. That is, until the customer raises an expectant brow at him. 

That's when Boboiboy's triggered into action. And by action, he does as follows.

"Yaya!" He calls out as he suddenly backpedals from the counter, with his tail between his legs, leaving the other to simply gawp at his retreating back.

The customer furrows his brows. 'What-? Do I not exist here?' He silently demands with the voice in his head. 

"--what do you mean 'why can't I take his order'? Why can't you?" Is what the bespectacled male could've sworn he heard the weird employee in orange say to his female coworker.

Mouth in a thin line, the spiky haired customer clears his throat. "Excuse me, but I'm right here."

Xxxxxx

 

"Why does that boy keep staring at you, Pang?" Kaizo questions or rather, demands, in a voice a few octaves above a whisper. Fang glances up from the book in his hands to look at his brother, his brow cocked, "Who's staring?" He asks, not entirely concerned. Kaizo clicks his tongue, "The worker in that atrociously garish orange cap, that's who." 

 

Fang chances a glance at the counter over his shoulder and is met with the sight of the same worker who had ditched him mere minutes ago, standing by the counter. The boy noticably startles when Fang turned around but quickly changes to fumbling with the button of the sleeve of his dress shirt in hasty, clumsy movements. 

 

"Hm, it doesn't matter what he's doing, it's none of my concern.." Fang murmurs, returning his gaze to his book. Kaizo smirks wryly at his younger brother's apparent apathy, "Oh? And here I thought you'd be all over the moon about getting such attention...even from a guy. It just means you're THAT popular."

 

Fang feels his face burn hot at the little indirect jab. "I stopped caring about things like being the star of people's attention and popularity years ago..!" He defends hotly, grip on his book tightening briefly. "Please do not speak of such outdated facts as if they're still valid."

 

With his elbow on the table and chin lightly resting on the back of his gloved hand, Kaizo leans closer to his brother over the table. He coos in that ever smooth voice of his, "Oh dear, look at how much my little Pang has grown.." 

 

Eyes fixed on the same paragraph as they have been for the past 5 minutes or so, Fang fires back, "And you, dear brother, are the same as always." He doesn't think he'll be able to concentrate on the book now at this rate.

A chuckle. "I can't deny that.." The older brother admits and Fang blinks at him.

 

Kaizo simply smirks wider from his little brother's gaze. He muses, his wine red eyes going back towards the boy in orange headwear at the counter again. He drums his well manicured nails on the table.

"However, I must admit. I don't like how he's looking at you, otouto." 

"Fine. But, please, dage. Stop trying to kill the boy with your eyes already."


End file.
